The New Blacks
by Prettylittlelies20
Summary: Its there sixth year in hogwarts. Draco isnt alone this time he brigs family harry had never heard of. Rated M for mature content and language. No slash :o whats wrong with me well unless you count the OC's
1. The young blacks

The three friends waited at the train station to take off for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were saying there final good-byes and as Harry stood by he let his eyes wander, until he found a very familiar silver head of hair lingering by. Draco Malfoy. 'Great another year with the stupid git.' He grumbled at the thought.  
Draco hadn't been alone this time. This time he was accompanied by his father, Lucius Malfoy and three others. New students perhaps? They looked like Malfoy's dead on, from head to toe. There was a girl who stood on Lucius's Right. And Merlin was she beautiful. Looked to be about his age exact, and possibly could have been Malfoy's sister. But the last ting Harry knew was that Draco didn't have any siblings...Did he? She had long Blond hair, wildly kept but in a sensible fashion like she styled it that way on purpose unlike Harry who had no control of his. She had pale white skin, ghostly almost. She reminded him of Draco's mother. Poised and elegant. She wore a simple-long sleeved, blacked dress that hugged her body nicely and a simple pair of black high heels.

To his left were two boys. The oldest one seemed to be the girl's age. He too had long black hair tied back and resembled much like . His face was much like him to but more rounded out, like Draco's but still rugged like Draco's father. He wore an all-black suit that matched Draco's exactly. He even wore a hand bag at his side much like Draco's as well. Then there was the younger child. Looked to be a fourth-year. He had tight black curls on his head and one loose one in the centre of his for head that did a little bounce as he walked. He to wore a suit to match Draco's and his brothers? Harry guess they were all related but who knows. Things aren't always what they seem. As if caught gawking the girl turned her head in his direction and instead of getting that god awful Malfoy sneer like he always would expect from Draco she smiled rather pleasantly. He didn't know how to react but he felt a goofy grin come across his face.  
And as on cue Molly Weasley tore him from his thoughts and enveloped him in to one of her famous bear hugs.  
"Now you boys be good, I want no bad letters from the headmaster this year. Not once." She said mostly looking at Ron who had an 'I have no Idea what she's talking about' Grin on his face, to which she Rolled her eyes to.  
"Now off with you all! You'll be late if you don't start loading on that train now!" she said giving all the children little nudges on their backs.

"By mum." Ronald said giving one last quick peck on the cheek before dragging Hermione with him onto the train.  
"Good-bye Dear." She smiled at him before he turned around and left.  
"Harry any troubles at all you can always owl me and Arthur you know. You can owl any time you like even if you're feeling a little bit home sick." She said with one last quick hug.  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled and was off with the rest of them.

They all had found their seats on time before everywhere else was full, and all were so relieved that after this year the next one will be there last. Ron was mumbling on something about no more homework, potions or Snape and Hermione snickered. Harry sat by the window allowing Ron to take the other seat across from him with Hermione who happily draped her legs along Ron's and opened a rather thick book. The two boys stared at her never getting over the fact of how much more she reads than the average person. "What? "She said raising an eyebrow at them, her signature look. Nothing they both mumbled, and there was a knock on the side panelling of the doorway. It was the three children Harry had seen with Draco.  
"Excuse me," the girl said rather softly "but everywhere else is full would you mind?" she smiled. Hermione pouted having to scootch over towards Ron just as she was getting comfortable but smiled nonchalantly.  
It was awkward for a bit. Even longer than that harry thought until the girl spoke.  
"I'm Lucille." she said warmly "and these are my brothers Tobias and Nicholas." She pointed giving introductions. Still being a bit of an awkward moment Hermione began to introduce everyone as well.  
"I'm Hermione" she said "and this is my boyfriend Ron and that's-"  
"Harry Potter!" Nicholas beamed "Yes my brother Idolizes you." Tobias said ruffling the kid's hair. Harry blushed.  
"'Enough with that you prat!" The younger one said "you're gonna mess up my hair!" Lucille giggled and joined along with Tobias's child's play and began ruffling yup their baby brother's hair.  
Hermione let out a laugh and followed by Ron and Harry.  
"oh like it wasn't messy enough already, you know Uncle Lucius disapproved but you went ahead anyway" If there wasn't any humour in her voice Nicholas would have taken that as an offense.  
"You know i can't help it. It stays the way it wants to."  
"No it stays the way you want it to little Brother you have the mind and the hair doesn't." Harry frowned remembering when he lived with the Dursleys and how they repeatedly tried cutting his unruly locks. Nicholas grumbled and fluffed his hair back in to place. "Uncle Lucius?" Ron growled. Lucille Glared at him as so did her brothers.  
"Yes." Tobias said coldly knowing very well of the tension between the each of them and their family. "Is our relations With the Malfoy's a problem."  
Ron just glared back. And as he opened his mouth most likely to say something stupid Hermione interrupted.  
"Um no not at all it's just a surprise is all."  
"Oh he's just a little protective is all. If it weren't for Lucius we wouldn't be here." she said as if it were nothing. "You see were related to the black family...Our father mysteriously disappeared after Voldemort's rise we knew nothing of his whereabouts. One day, we lay along a back ally in diagonally and he just happened to be there. Recognising who we were he gathered us up and welcomed us into his home. Ever since then we've been highly appreciative."  
"I'm sorry," Ron murmured looking out the window.  
"It's quite alright. But please as you speak of our uncle watch your tone." she said the last words with a bit hidden bitterness and smiled, which had chills going all the way down to Harrys spine.  
"Who was your father?" Hermione asked the three strange children gave a look to each other before the young one spoke.  
"Sirius Black." Harry gasped. And Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. He didn't know he had children. That would mean...  
"And you're mother?" Harry looked at them.  
"We don't know..."Lucille whispered.  
"I'm sorry. And you're father...I knew him well."  
"You did?" She turned and looked at him. He only nodded.  
"He was a great man." Hermione looked at the floor.  
"What exactly do you mean he WAS a great man?" Tobias questioned.  
"He's Dead..."Harry said in such a soft voice he wasn't sure if they herd him or not but that questioned was answered with a loud gasp followed by soft sobs coming from the girl and the young boy.  
"You can't be serious?" Tobias questioned.  
"I would never joke about my Godfather." Harry snapped. Lucille sobbed harder disappointed. Hoping one day they would find him and be re-united. There had to be more to the story that they were telling Harry they thought.  
"B-but we were supposed to, we-we were going to..." find him...harry filled in the last words to himself.  
"Shhhh Dearest I know..." He whispered holding her close with one arm and the other hand he held onto his brothers tightly... 


	2. The Promise

-I own nothing in this story except Lucille,Tobias and Nicholas :P -Nothing unusual in this chapter, just life.

'Serius has children?' The question was being repeated, repeadtedly in Harry's mind. He felt a bit hurt that he never knew anything about it but then again, did anyone?He wonder about it for a moment still not really sure on how to act. The train came to a stop as they finnaly had arrived at hogwarts. Lucille had wipped a few tears from her cheeksand instantly perked up.

"Were here." she smiled at her brothers and stood up.

"There you three are." Said a familiar voice. Harry looked up at the doorway and saw Draco Malfoy, whos happy smile instanly turned into a sneer. "Come on Luce,Toby,Nick. well be late getting you sorted. We've got to get there befor dinner starts."

"I hope I get Gryffindor." The younger boy whispered and smiled to his sister.

"With your luck, you'll most likely end up a hufflepuff, little brother." The older boy laughed and they all turned around the corner, leaveing Draco standing smileing as he watched them leave.

"Potter." Draco sneered again and stepped up to him alarming Hermione and Ron to bring out there wands. "Im not going to hurt him, so relax.  
Actually Potter I have a Favor to ask of you."

"And why do you think Harry here would do anything for you Malfoy." Ron growled. Draco chuckled.

"The favor I have of you,Potter, is to help me make sure Luce, Toby and Nick are safe." He almost had a pleading look on his face. "I care a great deal about them, and I would be lost if I were to ever loose them. Please, I know for sure Luce and Toby will be in Gryffindore theres no doubt. Nick, they all joke about him being in hufflepuff but if I believe im right he'll be a Gryffindore too. Please I'll owe you my life for this." Harry was shocked as well as Hermione and Ron were, they lowerd there wands and stared at Harry waiting for a reply. 'There Sirius's Kids Harry' He thought to himself if it would be any favor to anyone it would be sirus. For sirus, not Draco, he would risk his life for those children. Harry didnt say anything but nodded his head as a could already tell this was going to be an interesting year. Draco grind widely and HUGGED Harry.

"Thank you so forever in your debt Harry Potter." He whispered in his ear and hurried off.

"Erm, that was odd." Ron mumbled and they hurried off not far behind Draco.

It was dinner and the sorting hat had just ended. There were no sighns of Luce, Toby and Nick. Or Draco for that matter. Harry scanned his eyes repeatedly at each table. Draco betted that they'dbe in Gryffindor but it wasn't a true promise that they'd be so he searred ched the other tables as well.  
Ron was stuffing his mouth with what ever bread they layed out on the table and Hermione and Ginny stared at him in discust, slowly eating there bowls of soup. 'Mabey there getting things together in there doorms after all. and Draco's missing to so which probably means that hes off with them showing them around the school' Harry tried to convince him self 'yea thats probably it'

"I mhsdakla efjai?" Ron asked? Harry had no clue the boy had his face stuffed with food.

"Erm, what?" He asked.

"Ron dont talk with your mouth full thats discusting and rude." Hermione hounded and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I asked were are those weird kids?" He repeated as he placed more food onto his plate.

"I dont know. Malfoys off with them some were, probably showing them around the school or something?"

"Yea probably. Im sorry mate, but those guys seem a bit off to me." Ron glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's right Harry I dont like the feeling that I get from them either." Hermione agreed.

"You're just saying that because of Siruses kids there gonna be just as weird as everything else here."He snapped feeling offended.

"Sorry mate, I know but-"

"If you have a problem with siruses children then you have a problem with me. I promised I would look out for them and as long as I am doing that they will be sticking around us as long as I can help it. I made a promise, even if its to Malfoy. The only reason Im keeping it is because they are my godfathers children which practically makes them my brothers and sister, being the only family I still have." Harry's nostrales flared in anger and he suddenly realized how unessacary he was getting and calmed down. and mumbled sorry guys and took a drink of his pumkin juice.

"Its alright." hermione said plainly waveing the spoon in her suop. "We never said you shouldn't look after them. We just said we dont have a good feeling about them."

"I know sorry 'Mione I got carried away." They continued there Dinner in silence. 


End file.
